1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates generally to image sensors and, more particularly, to pixel arrays of image sensors, and the image sensors including the pixel arrays.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor is a semiconductor device that converts a photo image (e.g., light reflected by the subject) into an electric signal and thus is widely used in a portable electronic device, such as a digital camera, a cellular phone, etc. The image sensor may be classified into a charged coupled device (CCD) image sensor and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor. Recently, the CMOS image sensor has received more attention compared with the CCD image sensor because the CMOS image sensor has many advantages, such as low manufacturing costs, low power consumption, ease of integration with peripheral circuits, etc. In addition, the CMOS image sensor may be classified into a rolling shutter CMOS image sensor and a global shutter CMOS image sensor. Recently, studies on the global shutter CMOS image sensor have been done because an image distortion (e.g., motion blur, jello effect, etc.) of the global shutter CMOS image sensor is less than that of the rolling shutter CMOS image sensor.